THE WHITE RIDER!
by MysticSage96
Summary: Harry disappears the night that Voldemort attacked the Potters but was vanquished by the combined might of Lily and James when two spells combined and were sent at a sleeping Harry who disappeared in a flash of white light. Harry is found by Khal Drogo who later renames Harry Hadrian. Lily later finds her baby but he decides to stay with Drogo and Daenerys. HP/DT, KD/LP,
1. Chapter 1

_**THE WHITE RIDER!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ **Khal Drogo POV:**_

Khal Drogo, a leader to a normadic horse-lords known as the Dothraki and held the title Khal which meant Warlord also being the youngest ever Khal, was riding his black stallion a couple metres ahead of his people, known as Khalasar, with his five bloodriders- Jayden a 40 years old and the best with weilding daggers, Michael 39 years old who uses a bow and arrows, Darein who is the youngest at 23 who uses two short swords, Brian 29 who used a long sword and Sparrow 33 years old and he uses two long spiked wips as his chosen weapons- when they suddenly heard the shaarp cry of a very young child and quickly spured their horses towards the sound not knowing whhat to expect when they arrived. When they reached the spot where the sound came from and looked down they saw a little toddler sitting on the hot sand crying with dryed blood covering the right side of his face going from his right forehead down to his chin. When the little boy saw them he stoped crying and just watched as the strangers slowly approched him on really big animals, well big to him due to him sitting on the sand and having to look up to see them properly. Khal Drogo slowly climbed down from his horse and approched the now quiet boy and due to his height he was able to sheild the boy from the blistering hot sun even when he kneeled down as he was 6.5 tall and very strong. Drogo could tell that the boy was hungry, thirst and tired both from exhustion and from the heat but when he looked around he could find no tracks of how the boy ended up in the middle of the desert in the summer or anything that could be used to carry food and water which lead Drogo to beleive that he had been abamdoned and left here by someone who had erased their tracks afterwards and went back to were ever they came from. Even though Drogo had no children of his own yet he knew that the boy needed food and water fast before he died so Drogo quickly ordered one of his bloodriders to head back to were the rest of his Khalasar were still slowly walking along to get some much needed food and water along with a cloth for the child before having the rest of his bloodriders circle the little boy for extra shade and protection. Drogo was able to dicern that the boy was either 1 year old or just over it and had very beautiful vibrant emerald green eyes that were watching every move either he or his bloodriders made but didn't make a move himself other then the turning of his head and his breathing. As Drogo knew that it would take Jayden an hour to get back to the Khalasar and then back to them and he knew that the boy desprately needed water, he took his own water skin from his saddle before carefully opening it and letting a small trinkle of water out to show the boy what it contained before helping the boy put the bag to his mouth to drink his fill and had Sparrow hand over a small pieace of dried horse meat for the boy to eat. Drogo knew that due to both the food and water that the boy would become even more tired and would more then likely collapse to the ground and so was ready and waiting for the boy to go down and made sure it was safely into his arms and not onto the hard, hot sand before gently picking him up and slowly getting onto his horse which was harder to do with only one hand to hold onto the saddle with but he managed it without nocking or waking the sleeping boy up. They had just started riding again to head back to the Khalasar what Jayden came upon them holding the now no longer needed food and water but the still needed cloth to clean up the blood with when they make camp when they get back but Drogo still thanked his bloodrider for his trouble to which Jayden said that he would do anything his Khal asked of him and more if he so much as asked for it. They spent the rest of the ride in silence and by the time they arrived and the camp had been setup, the boy was so deeply asleep that any attempts to wake him were all in vain as nothing they did would wake him and they were forced to leave him be and could only hope that he would wake up soon for more food and water. While the boy slept Drogo was able to clean the blood off from his face and change him out of the cloths he was in, which looked like cloths someone would wear in winter, and change him into something more comfortable and more suited for the desert weather and sun.

 _ **Two Days Later**_

When the little boy finally woke up he had been asleep a total of two days and Drogo hadn't moved at all incase the boys family came back looking for him and he also didn't want to be on the move when the boy woke up to unfamiliar people and surroundings and become stressed so the Khalasar stayed where they were not that they minded as it gave them all a chance to rest and relax and let the children play. Over the next few days Drogo watched as the little boy grew stronger and when he was sure that he was healthy he ordered the Khalasar to break camp and move out though he was a little worried about the boy as he had yet to speak or make any sort or noise that the other children his age were making and he wasn't playing or interacting with them at all, so he took him to one of the ealders who asured Drogo that the boy was as healthy as a horse and would talk when he was ready. dueing the days before the move Drogo found himself looking after and watch the little boy whom he decided to name Hadrian. When he told his Khalasar that he named the boy Hadrian they all approved and started to call the boy as such but it still took a couple days before the boy now known as Hadrian would respond and look to the person who called him but the one with the most progress was Drogo himself and so he was given the task of looking after the little boy, not that he minded at all as the boy seemed to know when to stay out of Drogo's way and when to pay attention so it was a win/win situation for the both of them and a lot of the Khalasar would say that Drogo liked having a little child to care for and that he had been a little bit more happier then before. And so Hadrian, once know as Harry James Potter son of Lily and James Potter, was born into a world that was not his own but would become his in every sense of the word.

It has been a week since Hadrian woke up and started to reconize his new name and learnt to stay with Drogo unless he was told other wise by the Khal himself and during the week young Hadrian could be seen watching everything with wide eyes full of wonder at the world around him as if he had never seen it before which led Drogo to make the decistion to head to Vaes Dothrak to seek the guidence of the Dosh Khaleen about the mysteryous child and to see what might be done with him. Beside all of the Khalasar were itching to get on the move for longer periods then they had been before to help Hadrian get used to the constant moving of the Khalasar which only took a day or two to accomplish. It took them a month to make the journey to the Vaes Dothrak but Drogo was satisfied with the speed in which they accomplished the journey and decided to let his people spend a couple days recuperating from the hard journey and to mingle with the other Khalasar's that were there to also seek the guidence of the Dosh Khaleen. Because Drogo wasn't the first Khal to arrive with his Khalasar, he knew that he would have to wait until the others have all finished their buisness before he can approch the Dosh Khaleen about the boy so he decided to spend a little bit of time with him in the hopes of finally getting him to talk even though he knew it would be hopeless as Emerald had yet to speak a word but as Drogo had nothing else to do he decided to give it another go.

"Hadrian, can you please come here?" Drogo called from his tend to where he knew the boy was sitting drawing in the sand under the watchful eyes of Sparrow and Jayden as they had taken to watching Hadrian whenever they were not looking after the Khal. Emerald glanced up when he heard his name before he abandoned his drawing and slowly walked into the tent he shared with Drogo and found the man himself sitting on his bed of furs waiting for him. When Hadrian reached Drogo he was lifted up so that he was sitting on Drogo's left knee where he was normaly put when Drogo wanted to speak to him in the Dothraki language that he was slowly starting to learn after listerning to the others speak it for days on end and now he understood quiet a few words but still not enough to be able to talk to them like he had with his his missing parents, not that he could as he was still learning and was only 1 and a half years old but it was interesting to him to learn something new and he hoped to be able to make Khal Drogo proud of him like his father had been when he had first spoken. Every time Drogo had any spare time he would call for Hadrian and tell him about the history and and beliefs of the Dothraki people and would tell him about their ways. He would also tell him stories about when he was a child and just starting to learn his chosen weapon which was a sword and then he would tell Hadrian about his own family or about what his duty was to his Khalasar. Hadrian would listen to everything said to him and had even started to piont at the many different things in the tent to learn about what they were called and never tired of hearing the stories about the warrior-race called the Dothraki which had become his own family nutil the Dosh Khaleen told Drogo what was to happen with him. He hoped he could stay with Drogo and all his stories of battles and feasts. The sun had just started to go down when Hadrian gathered his courage and spoke for the first time.

"Dogo" because he couldn't say his full name Hadrian said the cosest to his name as he could but knew that he hadn't said it right but it was apparently enough for Drogo as he stopped just inside the tent and looked back as Hadrian who stood by the bed of furs with his brows furrowed in consertration as he tried to say Drogo's name proprerly. Drogo walked back to Emerald and kneeled down before him and spoke again in a soft voice as if he was afriad of scaring the boy into not talking again.

"What did you say Little One?"

"Dogo" Hadrian said again with a proud look on his face that caused Drogo to smile at him.

"Drogo. Come on, say Drogo"

"Dogo" Hadrian seemed determined to call him Dogo not that he minded much as this was the first time anyone had heard him speak and Drogo was very happy that it was to him that Emerald spoke to first. Besides who wouldn't smile when Hadrian looked so proud of himself for saying his name?.

"Let's go get something to eat Little One." Drogo gently picked the boy up and headed out to the larger tent were they ate all their meals and quickly told everyone there that Hadrian had finally spoken to him which caused a celebration to be held for the boy who seemed to enjoy himself even more as he kept repeating Drogo's name to anyone who was willing to listen to him, which was everyone in the tent.

It was the next day the Drogo finally got to see the Dosh Khaleen about the boy and when they asked to see and meet the boy, Drogo had Michael go and collect young Hadrian from where he was once again playing in the sand under the watchfull eye's of Jayden and Sparrow. All it took was five minutes of having Hadrian sitting on Drogo's lap looking around him and playing with a stick he had somehow found lying on the ground before the Dosh Khaleen were all smitten with the boy and decided that Drogo would get to keep the boy provided that whenever he visited them that he also brought young Hadrian will him. Drogo had no problem keeping that promise and as it was with a happy heart that Drogo took young Hadrian back with him and his bloodriders to where their people were camped waiting to hear about wether the boy would stay with them or not and when told the news they all celebrated long into the night and early morning and when it was time to break camp and move on it was very late in the afternoon but not so late as to not put some distance between them and Vaes Dothrak and onto a new journy, well new to Drogo as he was now the sole carer for the young boy who he had taken a liking to and vice versa for both him and Hadrian. By the next morning the Khalasar was back to the way they were before finding Hadrian but with one extra in their midst that they happily took in.

Please review and let me know how I did as this is my first story/chapter and I would greatly appreciate any review you give me, thx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okay, so got a review about the names of the bloodriders and I know that they are dothrak names so if anyone knows of any them please let me know. Thanks for the reviews. Okay onto the second chapter. In this story Harry or Hadrian as he will be called will be very different from the Harry in the books as he'll be taller, strong and willing to fight and kill for his family. He will still have his saving people thing as he will not participate much in raid and pillaging unless it's for a good cause. I'v also changed the bloodriders names as I'm aware that the names I chose in the first chapter are not Dothraki names so here are their new names: Jayden- Reymun, Michael- Lancel, Darein- Robett, Brian- Wlader, Sparrow- Syrio Forel. Hope you like their new names.**

 _ **Seven years later.**_

 _ **Hadrian POV:**_

In the seven years that Hadrian had been living with Drogo and the Khalasar he had grown strong, well as strong as a seven year old could be, and confidant but stil very much depandent on his adopted father Drogo for many things, such as food, shelter and protection just to name a few. When he was five and first showed an interest in weapons and had asked his father if he could have his own, he was told that he would have to wait until he started training with the other kids his own age, which was generally at the age of seven. They would spend five years training and learning a wide veriaty or weapons and after their training they would chose the one they felt the most comfortable using and would then would be taking by their fathers to were the herds horses had been gathered and told to chose one of the young horses, who hadn't been handled since they were foals, and train the horse for a year before leaving for their three year banishment, as it had been called by the last generation to do it, before being allowed back into the Khalasar.

In the three years that they will be alone, they are expected to hunt and protect themselves against everything and anything. Only the strongest are expected to survive as this is how the Khalasar weed out the weak as only the strong can survive in the harsh desert where they live. It was considered to be an honor to be amongst those that returned and Hadrian couldn't wait to prove himself to his father and his people, not matter what he had to do or who he had to fight to do it, he would return Hadrian silently swore. In the years following his adoption Hadrian had taken to learning everything about his people from their histroy to their beliefs, he asked his father to tell him stories of his own childhood and every battle he had ever been in and was proud to have such a storng father and leader, he couldn't and wouldn't ask for a better one even if he was younger then the other Khas as he had long ago erned his place and respect with his battle prowess. Hadrian had been told by his father that he would be expected to go to the designated training area just outside the camp by the time the sun rose tomorrow morning or he would be punished for arriving late, so he decided to go to bed earlier then he normally did. He suspected that not many of the other kids of the same age as him had followed his example and prayed to The Great Stallion that their teacher would only punish those that were late and not the entire group.

Many of the parents that knew of what was to come, those that had been born in Drogo's Khlasar and not a different one, had sent their seven year old cildren to bed early as well in an effort to make sure they woke up at the right time, not that it worked most of the time as some kids were just stubbon and liked to sleep in. The people that were new to Drogo's Khalasar and had just had children of their own didn't know about the early training the children recieave and the tree years of being on their own before being allowed to return and so could only watch and wonder as the seven year olds were sent to bed early, only a few followed their example and did the same with their kids.

 _ **Next Day- 6:00 in the morning.**_

Hadrian was one of four kids that arrived at the training grounds on time and so were sent to run five laps around the whole camp as they waited for the rest to arrive. The five runners had just finished their run when the rest of the traines arrived much to the anger of their teacher , who happened to be Syrio, who had asked Drogo if he could teach the kids as he had never done so before and wanted to experience something new. Drogo allowed him to so long as he kept up with his other dutie's as a bloodrider, to which Syrio agreed immediatly. When the rest arrived Syrio made them all run again but this time it was ten laps with an extra five for the late comers. Needless to say that the five who had arrived on time were not very happy with the late comers to say the least. The first thing Syrio taught the traines was how to hold a dagger in both hands and how to position their bodies to attck and defend themselves when needed. There were fifteen of us that required training so Syrio had split up into groups of five and would rotate the groups he was working with so that we all got a chance to learn how to use a dagger properly, it also helped him keep an eye on all his traines and make sure that they were all behaving and weren't playing with the daggers as most new traines do due to exitment.

Syrio didn't just teach them to wield a dagger, he also told them stories of his own experiences with dagger's wether it was in battle or just using them to cut something. It kept the lession fun and kept the kids interesting and had the kids attention focused on him at all times. When it was time for lunch Syrio called a halt to the practising and let them fall down to the ground while he went and got some fruit and water to give to them as they wouldn't be allowed to leave the training grounds until the day was over, which wouldn't be until the sun was going down, but they would stop so that the kids had some time to relax and rest before going for another run then heading home for tea and then bed, luckily Syrio had the foresight to order a tent to be setup close-by for the kids to go into to get away from the sun and heat when having lunch as even Syrio needed a break in the shade to cool down and have something to eat and drink even if it was only an apple and some water.

Hadrian and the other four kids that arrived on time were given an apple each and some water before the other kids and were the first to go into the tent and leave the tent as it was during the first day of training that a pecking order is astablished as to who is on top and who is on the bottum of the pecking order with Hadrian being the second on the pecking order as he was the second to arrive. The pecking order goes by who arrived and at what time they arrived and the only way to move up in the order was to challange and defeat someone who was of a higher rank then you were but Syrio, who had watched as the order was created throughout the day, didn't interfer and knew that the challangers wouldn't happen for a week or two as they were all more or less the same in skill and strenght but in a week or two of constant training those who had the talant and skill would show and and seperate themselves from those who didn't show any improvment at all.

At the end of the day and training Syrio could already tell who would be the first to be allowed to mock duel with their daggers by the end of the week, they are- Hadrian (who had found out that speed was one of the keys to using a dagger just after lunch), Robert (he was the one to arrive seconds before Hadrian had and like Hadrian had found out about using speed to use a dagger but he also found out about using quick, precise movements), John (he arrived after Hadrian so is third on the pecking order), Sansa (she arrived after John so is fourth) and last but not least Arya (she's the last of the early five) That night when Hadrian went to bed in the tent he shared with his father, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep or not much sleepnbut he didn't mind as he got to tell his father all about his day and how well he thought the training was and when Drogo asked about how Syrio did in teaching them, Hadrian told him all about his method and how he seperated all the traines into five seperate groups so as to make sure he taught them all and be able to help them if they needed any help or didn't understand what he meant and was teaching them. He also told Drogo about how Syrio told them stories about his own expericenes with daggers in and out of battle and while protecting Drogo, he had a feeling that all the other kids that had been in trining that day were also telling their own parants about their day while their parants were trying to get them to go to sleep just like Drogo was trying to do to Hadrian, with very little success might I add. Needless to say Drogo and all the other parants will be very tired in the morning.

Over the next two weeks Syrio worked the seven year olds to the bone by having them continue to run 10 laps around the camp followed by them going over everything they had learnt in the previous few days before giving them a little break followed by more training and learning new techniques with their daggers. It was on the fourth day Hadrian and the other four kids, who always arrived first and on time, were allowed to train against each other but beacuse there were five of them they were constantly changing partners so that they all got a shot at dueling each other. By the scond week the other kids were also dueling against each other but still were no where near the skill that the other five were at and Syrio suspected that in a month or two they would be moved onto more difficult techniques. He wouldn't move them onto swords just yet as they were not meant to learn how to use a sword for another year of two but he suspected that he would have to teach them how to use something else, like maybe the throwing daggers for instants or maybe some small javelins. 'Oh well, it should be a fun couple of months at least with these five training', Syrio thought with some amusment as he watched the five he was just thinking about debate on how would duel who and for how long each.

"...should go first as he is the first in the pecking order so he should get to choose who he verses and who verses who." Hadrian said with a small frown on his face as he though about it and poised it in a way so as not to anger the other's in his group.

"I agree with Hadrian as I was the one who got to chose yesturday, so it should go to someone esle today and the same tomorrow." It was John who agreed with Hadrian and he was correct in the fact that he did chose yesturday.

"Agreed." The other three kids were quick to agree and so Robert now had to think on who he wanted to duel today.

"I choose Sansa to duel with today." Robert had chosen Sansa as he had only dueled her once and wanted to see if she had improved or not.

With Robert having chosen who he was going to duel with it left the others of their group to choose who was going to duel who. It was decided that Hadrian wouldn't duel anyone for half an hour or until one of the others grew too tired to continue dueling. It was on this day that they formed a way to keep track on who got to duel and for how long and it helped them all gain experience with their daggers and surroundings as one had to be very vigilant and know where one was at all times so as not to fall down and hurt themselves when dueling someone else, mock-duel or no mock-duel.

And so it was that two months passed with all the seven years old dueling each other and the Early Five (as they had taken to calling themselves as well as the other kids and they even had Syrio calling them that) training with Javelins as they had learned all that Syrio could teach them about wielding daggers in all forms.

 _ **Well I have finally finished my second chapter to my first story and hope that you like it. As always I welcome any reviews you give me and any advice as well and I have also changed the format for those of you who have said that the previous format hurt your eyes (sorry about that btw). Looking forward to your reviews :)..**_


End file.
